Por mim tá tudo bem
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Quem nunca se sentiu humilhado e cansado de um doloroso amor do qual não consegue se desprender? Essa é a história de Gina. E por mais que ela esteja tentada a fugir, a esquecer... ela não consegue... Porque o seu coração apenas diz: por mim tá tudo bem.


**Por mim tá tudo bem.**

_Texto e Poesia escrita por dudiNhaziNha._

_Tanto quis e fiz,  
não consegui.  
E nem entendo o porquê.  
Mas se você não me quiser,  
por mim tá tudo bem.  
Eu não consigo dizer,  
mas se você falar...  
ou até dizer não.  
Por mim tá tudo bem.  
Mas se eu puder te pegar  
e fazer você me olhar,  
delírio puro e tento disfarçar.  
_

- Diz. - pediu ela suplicante olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, sem desviar. - Diz pra mim que tudo vai ficar bem.

O silêncio permaneceu.

- Diz pra mim que nada do que eu fiz foi em vão e que você vai me dizer. Diz! - agora ela estava exaltada, já não conseguia controlar suas emoções e sentia-se a beira do desespero.

Ele permanecia calmo e imóvel. Isso era o que mais irritava. Ele estava calmo enquanto ela encontrava-se a beira de um ataque de nervos. Ele estava imóvel enquanto ela gesticulava freneticamente.

- Apenas me diz que vai ficar tudo bem, Draco.

Ele sorriu, incógnito. Ela não conseguiu entender o que ele estava pensando. Porque ele não dizia alguma coisa? Ele podia até dizer não. Ele apenas precisava dizer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa para mostrar que ela ainda tinha alguma esperança. Ou nenhuma. Ele não a olhava nos olhos, ficava desviando. Porque ele fazia isso se sabia que ela odiava tanto? Porquê? Não sabia. Não sabia.

- Me olha nos olhos. Me olha, Draco. Me olha. - pediu ela, baixinho. - Apenas me olha e diz que ainda precisa de mim do teu lado.

- Eu não posso. - era a primeira vez que ele se pronunciava naquela noite. Sua voz soara distante. Não fria, mas distante. O seu olhar era vazio e os lábios curvavam-se em uma expressão de puro cinismo. Ele era assim.

Mesmo com palavras negativas ela sentiu um deleite inexplicável. O timbre grave da voz dele a transportava para outro mundo. Um mundo onde ela se sentia feliz e completa. Não gostava do efeito que aquele loiro provocava nela. Por mais que fosse uma sensação boa, era repugnante. Como ela podia se deixar humilhar daquele jeito e ainda pedir por mais? Era patético. Simplesmente patético.

_Só me liga e me desliga  
e faz tudo de novo  
eu não me importo;  
Porque se você vier...  
Se eu puder te machucar,  
só para te fazer sentir  
tudo o que posso te dar..  
Porque por mim tá tudo bem.  
Dia sim, dia não.  
E se fosse assim, eu até entenderia  
Mas é todo dia!  
Já até to criando poesia.  
_

Ela precisava dele nem que fosse por uma ou duas horas ao dia. Era como se fosse um vício, e talvez fosse isso mesmo. Ele podia pegá-la no canto dos corredores e puxá-la para uma sala vazia e fazer tudo o que tinha em mente. Ela não se importava. Não importava...nada importava desde que pudesse sentir o toque frio dele em sua pele. Os lábios finos de encontro ao seu pescoço e as mãos apressadas tentando selvagemente arrancar suas vestes e jogá-las longe. Apenas agarrando-a e a amando no chão.

Cravou as unhas no braço dele. Fazia isso freqüentemente nas noites de amor. Mas dessa vez não foi devido ao prazer e sim devido a raiva que sentia. Ela só queria poder fazê-lo sentir. Fazê-lo perceber que ela estava viva e que estava ali. Estava ali para ele. Ela tinha tanta coisa para dar...

- Eu tenho tanta coisa para te mostrar... - disse ela, pensando em voz alta.

Mais uma vez ele não respondeu e olhou para o lago em frente a eles. O reflexo da lua prateada e todas as estrelas.

Bufou alto e em bom som. Era todo dia a mesma coisa. Todo o dia a mesma tortura. Porque ele não se pronunciava logo? Ela não agüentava mais esperar. Sentia-se como um réu esperando pelo veredicto. A dor era demais para agüentar. Ela sentia, o que era bom.

- Você não acha melhor sentir algo, nem que seja dor, do que não sentir nada? - perguntou ela, tentando em vão fazê-lo olhar para ela. - Não acha?

- Se assim fosse...eu estaria vivendo bem demais. - sussurrou ele, aproximando-se e acariciando os cabelos ruivos dela. - Mas não é assim que funciona. Não é mesmo, Virgínia?

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ele queria dizer que não valia à pena. Muitos diziam que o amor era doloroso. Algo que te machucava e te fazia sentir o pior dos piores. O amor era um algo com muito mais baixos do que altos, mas os altos compensavam, mesmo assim. Então valia à pena sofrer para sentir a breve, mas plena felicidade que viria à seguir. Draco não pensava assim. Ela própria não pensava assim. Mas tentava em vão pensar. Precisava de algo para entender aquela dor dentro de si. Aquele sentimento forte que batia dentro do peito e que ela não conseguia controlar. Não gostava de não estar no controle. Sentia-se insegura e vulnerável.

- Não, não é. - respondeu, amuada. - Eu sei que não é.

_É insanidade e eu até sei.  
Até onde posso ir?  
Onde é que eu devo parar?  
Se eu pudesse te tocar  
e te levar pra outro lugar...  
Aí sim eu ia ser feliz  
te dar tudo o que eu sempre quis.  
E nem entendo o porquê  
eu até te acho fora de moda  
com tanto coisa pra fazer  
logo você foi me entender.  
É insanidade e eu até sei._

- Entendo. - disse ele, apenas, jogando uma pedra no lago.

- Mas eu não! - exclamou, desesperada de raiva e frustração. - Eu não entendo, Draco.

Ele olhou-a como se fosse a primeira vez. Um brilho passou numa fração de segundos pelo olhar cinza escuro. O que ele pretendia fazer com ela? Seria apenas um jogo para ele? Do que se tratava aqueles meses que haviam partilhado juntos? As noites de amor, as conversas sem sentido, os gestos e os olhares? Não era um relacionamento comum, admitia, mas não deixava de ser um.

- Me explica, Draco. Me explica. - suplicou ela, pela incontável vez naquela noite. - Até onde posso ir? - perguntou, aproximando-se e tentando desafivelar o cinto das calças dele, rapidamente.

- Até onde você quiser, amor. Até onde você quiser. - murmurou ele, rouco.

- Onde é que eu devo parar? - perguntou, beijando o pescoço dele.

- Não agora. - disse ele, completamente entrege. - Não agora, amor. Não pare.

Ela tinha aquela necessidade. Era algo que já fazia parte dela. A necessidade de tocá-lo e nunca mais largar. Precisava daquilo. Se apenas um toque seu pudesse transportá-los dali e levamos para longe de tudo e todos...Então todos os problemas, dúvidas e desesperos seriam apagados de suas mentes e eles poderiam ser felizes. Ela poderia mostrar para ele como o amor podia ser algo só feliz, sem nenhuma dor. Nenhuma.

- Porque logo você foi me entender, Draco? - perguntou ela, enquanto atingia juntamente com ele o ápice de seu amor. - Porque logo você?

Ele apenas gemeu, rouco.

- É insanidade e eu sei... - murmurou ela, deitada em cima dele com a cabeça em seu peito.

- Mas você precisa, não precisa? - perguntou ele, provocador.

- Você sabe que sim. - respondeu ela, tristonha.

Mas ela queria disfarçar. Por mais que quisesse não queria demonstrar que o pouco que tinham era bom. Mas ela queria mais. Queria poder olhá-lo nos olhos, ganhar seus abraços e dizer tudo o que tinha em mente. Queria poder machucá-lo e depois mandar versos de amor. Todo dia, fazer tudo o que ela sonhava que um dia faria. Era pura e louca insanidade. Uma gostosa loucura que ela estava tentada e predestinada a viver. Não entendia. Não se entendia. Mas precisava daquilo. Apenas precisava.

_Mas por mim tá tudo bem,  
Por mim tá tudo bem.  
Se eu puder te pegar  
e fazer você me olhar,  
eu vou tentar disfarçar  
e te machucar.  
Todo dia  
e vou até criar poesia.  
Vou ser feliz, fazer tudo  
que sempre quis.  
É insanidade e eu até sei.  
Mas por mim tá tudo bem.  
_

- O que mais você quer, ruiva? - perguntou ele, olhando-a nos olhos. - Você só quer o que não posso te dar. - murmurou ele, antes de virar-se para o lado e adormecer tendo ela nos braços.

- Eu sei. - murmurou baixinho, tempos depois.

Olhou para a lua no céu e pensou ser igualzinha a ela. A lua tinha tantas estrelas ao seu redor mas era um ser completamente solitário. Ela tinha Draco, mas não o tinha.

- Enquanto isso eu sinto coisas que não deveria e faço planos que não poderão se concretizar. E pode não parecer, mas... por mim tá tudo bem. - e esse foi seu último pensamento antes de adormecer com as pernas entrelaçadas às de seu amante.

Então gente...

Fic escrita em 13/02/06. Tá uma produção em série total...

Acho que COM CERTEZA vou passar 10 dias na praia mais vezes... O que eu não tinha de inspiração antes, agora to cheia.

Essa poesia aí eu um tempinho, fiz antes de viajar e realmente gostei dela. Não sei porquê, apenas gostei. Foi por isso que resolvi fazer uma fanfic com ela. Não estou muito fluffly ultimamente por causa do livro que to lendo, por isso to retratando esse lado do amor. Esse lado doloroso de ser. Mas eu até gostei dessa fic, ficou meio estranha e nada a ver...mas eu até gostei.


End file.
